


Hypothetical Life Is Better Then Real Life

by nerdfighter721



Category: Nothing Much to Do
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 13:48:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3136679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdfighter721/pseuds/nerdfighter721
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben thinks about how well things could have worked if hypothetical Adam had only listened to him about how to fix the relationship between him and hypothetical Eve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hypothetical Life Is Better Then Real Life

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Hypothetical Life Is Better Then Real Life  
> Characters: Benedick Hobbes  
> Prompt: Hypothetically  
> Word Count: 570  
> Rating: K  
> Notes: Ben thinks about how well things could have worked if hypothetical Adam had only listened to him about how to fix the relationship between him and hypothetical Eve.

**Hypothetical Life Is Better Then Real Life**

Ben had to admit that he was almost completely against posting ‘Hypothetically.’ He had, at first, tried to start it off in a more joking manner, but things didn’t go so well. Calling the whole situation ‘hypothetical,’ Ben hoped, would make it easier to talk about, giving everyone a bit of a shield to hide behind, to pretend that they weren’t actually trying to figure out what to do.

The thought that Hero could do something like cheating on Claudio seemed like the biggest and dumbest lie that anyone could tell. When Ben tried to point this out to the group they all shot him down by saying that he wasn’t there. Even if he wasn’t, he knew enough about Hero to know she wasn’t like that. Something else had to be happening, but there was nothing he could to do stop it.

After talking it through with Pedro, he finally decided that they probably should post it to get more opinions on the topic. So, twenty four hours after filming, Ben posted it. A few commenters told him to watch Bea’s and Hero’s channel, but he just couldn’t. Others praised him for being the voice of reason. Some people attempted to give advice on how they should continue. He agreed to show Claudio if needed.

One thing that Ben was set on was _talking_ to Hero before completely breaking it off with her. He _told_ Claudio that. He _told_ Claudio that he should wait until after Hero’s birthday that was only a few days away and _then_ talk to her. Talking would solve everything, Ben hoped.

It didn’t.

At Hero’s birthday party, just after she blew out her candles, the worst happened. Claudio slut-shamed Hero before even hearing her side, before waiting to _talk_. Ben tried to surge forward to help and stop Claudio from acting irrationally after Leo followed Robbie, but a rough hand grabbed his shoulder. John. He was… _smiling_ and Ben had no idea why, but John held up his hands ready to stop Ben from going again, so he stood back and watched in horror.

He just couldn’t believe it. He couldn’t believe what Claudio had done. He couldn’t believe what was _happening_. Beatrice guided Hero into their living room as Ben demanded that the camera be turned off at that moment.

That night, he stayed at the Duke’s house for moral support to both Hero and Bea. Leo had gone off to Pedro, Claudio and John’s side. Hero needed to know that she still had good people on her side. While he was laying down, as everyone started to fade into an uneasy sleep – the others had all waited for Hero to go to bed first – he couldn’t help but think about the _hypothetical_ situation that he wished he could have fixed.

Hypothetically, Hero shouldn’t have had to go through this. Hypothetically, if Hero and Claudio had talked it out first like Ben had suggested, everything would have been sorted. _Hypothetically_ , if he could have realized why John was grinning the whole time at Hero’s party, he could have stopped things before they got even worse.

Hypothetical Ben wanted to do a lot of things that actual Ben couldn’t do. By the end of the night, he wondered why he even posted that video. It did nothing to fix the situation at all; it may have even made it worse. With that thought floating in his head, Ben drifted off into sleep.


End file.
